Gunpla Eve
Gunpla Eve is the twenty-third episode of Gundam Build Fighters. Synopsis The finalists for the Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament have been decided at last. With the finals one week away, a grand festival is held in the tournament arena. Life-sized Gundam statutes are displayed, and booths host a variety of events. For a little while, they all forget the fierce fighting of the tournament, and appreciate the fun and profundity of Gunpla with all their hearts. On the eve of the finals, Sei and Reiji have finished their preparations for the battle. Then Tatsuya Yuuki appears before them, and discards his Meijin mask. Plot Featured Mobile Weapons Main *GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam *RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II *AC-01 Miss Sazabi *Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita *Gyan Vulcan *Crossbone Gundam Maoh *PPGN-001/DM Gundam Exia Dark Matter Others *XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Try Age contest winner colors)) *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Gundam (SUMO gold plate version) *GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam Trivia *The three grand prize winning designs of the Gundam Build Fighters Original Mobile Suit Championship are seen participating in the Free Battle tournament. The winners of the Gunpla and Try Age divisions destroy Rainer Cziommer's entries, while the Gundam Breaker division winner is seen shooting down a Gottrlatan. **Alfred Izuruha of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket pilots the latter, cheered on by Christina Mackenzie and Bernard Wiseman. *Hathaway Noa and Quess Paraya of Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Lichtendahl Tsery and Christina Sierra of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and Kai Shiden and Miharu Ratokie of Mobile Suit Gundam make cameo appearances as guests in the festival. *Katz, Kikka and Letz of Mobile Suit Gundam are seen on some of the festival's rides. *A lookalike of Char Aznable also makes a cameo appearance. Specifically, his interaction with Takeshi Iori is a reference to "The Threat of Zeon". Not only is he wearing the same white suit and sunglasses from the episode, but his response to Takeshi's question of how he didn't realize that Rinko closed the store is, "Because you're a spoiled kid." Which is the same line Char said in reference to Gihren Zabi's question of why his brother Garma Zabi was sacrificed in battle. **Ironically, a Lalah Sune lookalike appears at the end of the scene. *During the shot of the 1/1 Char's Zaku II and RX-78-2 Gundam, more cameos can be seen. **A blonde Jerid Messa is standing between the Gundam's legs, along with a Kamille Bidan and Four lookalike. **A lookalike of Amuro Ray in his Londo Bell attire is standing near a gate. **Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy from 00 can be seen walking between the Zaku and the Gundam. *Other cameos include the Frost Brothers of After War Gundam X on stage, Haman Karn and a little Mineva Lao Zabi, as well as Four Murasame, Elpeo Ple, and Rosamia Badam from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. *The Iori family isn't the only one reunited this episode - so are the Kasshu family of Mobile Fighter G Gundam, the Ewin family of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, and the Ronah family of Mobile Suit Gundam F91. **Ironically, the Domon Kasshu lookalike is based off of the family photo, a recurring image throughout the series. *A Rain Mikamura lookalike serves as the hostess for the Free Battle tournament. *During Mihoshi's broadcast, Haru Irei, Rina Noyama, and Kenta Sakazaki of Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G can be seen entering the Free Battle pavilion. Especially fitting as their series started and ended at a festival involving Odaiba's 1:1 scale RX-78-2 Gundam. *While all the main characters are at the festival, Master Chinan tries hitting on Rinko. This is a nod towards Murrue Ramius being his favorite female protagonist, as both women share the same voice actress. *Team Trinity appears in the stadium audience. *Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd's final outfit resembles the civilian clothing of Setsuna F. Seiei from Season 2 of Gundam 00.